


Una volta al mese

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, girl!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou è in quel periodo del mese, eh?" gli domanda in un sussurro, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione della professoressa Payne su di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una volta al mese

Dopo tre anni insieme, uno penserebbe che Harry abbia capito che Louise una volta al mese diventi più irritabile e intrattabile del solito; eppure, quando quella mattina si presenta sotto casa sua per portarla a scuola come di routine, si offende quando la ragazza non lo saluta e invece lo guarda storto per qualche lungo minuto.

"Questa musica fa schifo e lo sai, perché ti ostini a farmela ascoltare ogni giorno?" sbotta, allungando una mano verso l'autoradio e spegnendola con uno sbuffo seccato. Harry la fissa, quasi scioccato, e Louise gli lancia un'occhiataccia. "Allora? Vuoi farmi arrivare a scuola in ritardo?"

 

Harry è distratto e giù di morale durante le lezioni, e Niall si trova costretto a dargli una gomitata nelle costole per richiamare la sua attenzione. Ha un'espressione comprensiva, quando Harry si volta a guardarlo con una smorfia sul viso.

"Lou è in quel periodo del mese, eh?" gli domanda in un sussurro, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione della professoressa Payne su di loro. Harry lo guarda allucinato per una manciata di minuti, prima di illuminarsi e annuire con un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ecco perché stamattina mi ha trattato male," mormora, dandosi dell'idiota per non esserci arrivato prima; Louise è sempre acida di prima mattina, ma mai quanto quel giorno. Non ha ancora capito perché diventi così intrattabile quando ha le mestruazioni, sinceramente, ma si è rassegnato dopo i primi mesi assieme. "Sei un genio," afferma, sorridendo al suo migliore amico prima di cominciare a prendere appunti per la prima volta della mattinata.

 

Louise è già in mensa insieme a Perrie quando Harry e Niall arrivano, e stranamente tira le labbra in un sorriso quando si avvicinano al tavolo per mangiare insieme, Perrie che le sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio mentre fa l'occhiolino ai due ragazzi, come a dire che la situazione è sotto controllo.

"Ehi," saluta Harry, sedendosi come al solito accanto alla sua ragazza e allungando incerto una mano per sposarla sulla sua coscia. Non è sicuro che gli sia permesso toccarla, e trattiene per un attimo il fiato in attesa di una sua mossa, rilasciandolo sollevato quando Louis intreccia le loro dita stringendole un poco.

"Ciao," gli risponde, voltandosi a guardarlo con lo stesso sorriso tirato di poco prima, con Perrie che continua a mormorarle incoraggiamenti all'orecchio. "Come sono andate le tue lezioni?" si costringe a chiedergli, socchiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i denti quando sente l'ennesima fitta al bassoventre.

"Ero un po' distratto," ammette, guardandola preoccupato e chiedendo con un'occhiata a Perrie se ci sono problemi. La ragazza mima _i soliti dolori_ con le labbra, scrollando le spalle e indicandogli con un cenno la bustina vuota di antidolorifico sul tavolo. "Stai meglio?" si azzarda a chiederle, dopo qualche attimo, allungandosi per baciarle una tempia e ignorando il grugnito divertito di Niall dall'altro lato del tavolo; Louise scuote il capo, digrignando ancora una volta i denti e stringendogli con più forza le dita.

"Quella schifezza ci mette un po' a fare effetto," sussurra, esalando un sospiro tremulo e alzando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi; lo bacia pochi attimi dopo, sussurrando _scusami_ sulle sue labbra, e Harry le accarezza una guancia con la punta delle dita per dirle in silenzio che l'ha perdonata.

"Almeno siamo sicuri che non sei incinta," scherza, cercando di alleggerire la situazione, e sorride vittorioso quando la ragazza si lascia scappare una risata.

"Almeno siamo sicuri che non sia incinta," ripete, voltandosi poco dopo verso il vassoio e salutando con un cenno Zayn, arrivato senza farsi notare durante il loro scambio.

Forse il mese prossimo sarà più semplice, si dice Harry cominciando a mangiare continuando a stringere la mano della sua ragazza.

 

_"Perché diavolo mi fai sentire queste schifezze di prima mattina, Styles?!"_


End file.
